


An Eastland Academy Tea Party

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [17]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Trimberly as Emma's Parents, Y'all know the drill on this au by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: When Kimberly has a work event, Trini has to step up and take Emma to a Mother-Daughter school sponsored tea party. Dressing up and going to an etiquette event? Not exactly up Trini's alley of things she *wants* to do.





	An Eastland Academy Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarose/gifts).



> Happy birthday Redux!! Here's a fic based off of a random conversation we had once upon a time <3
> 
> Hope you have an amazing day :D :D :D

“I don’t want to do this”

“I’m sorry, you know if I could go I _would”_

Kimberly watched as Trini fussed in the mirror, it had been _so_ long since Trini wore a formal dress. Kim could admit, she enjoyed the view, what could she say? Her wife still had amazing legs. No, Trini’s relationship with dresses were very far and few between. If her _mother,_ or anything on Trini’s side of the family was happening were having a formal event, the dress would come on to appease the _older_ generation. When it was the Hart family, Trini’s in-laws? Oh that was a totally different story, blazers and slacks, suits, ties, vests...that was where Trini shined.

So when Kimberly _couldn’t_ go to Eastland Academy’s bi-anual tea party for mothers and daughters...Trini had to step up as this was one of Emma’s _favorite_ events to go to over the years. This was something Kimberly and Emma had done together since Emma was eight, as Trini had _no_ interest of going. It became their _thing._ Emma loved dressing up, feeling pretty, learning etiquette. Something right up Kimberly’s alley. Pretty in pink. 

Over the years, Trini could feel Emma drifting from her. Her interests were more artistic and creative, she would always show Kimberly what she would be working on before she’d come find Trini. Kimberly was always the _easier_ parent to approach. Trini and Emma always had basketball sure, but ever since Emma made the school’s team...she had friends for that, she didn’t need to go shoot hoops with her mom. With Kimberly being unable to _go_ to the tea party this year, this was a chance for Trini to try reconnecting with her fourteen year old daughter. 

“It’s embarrassing” Trini turned around to try and plead her case. She’d rather take Emma anywhere else; downtown for a ballgame, out to the movies, hell even the _mall_ could’ve been more fun to Trini. “I _work_ there”

“So does Emily and Aisha”

“They work at the _elementary_ school, that’s _not_ the same thing” High School was a completely different monster. Trini wasn’t ready to sit at a table with her _students_ seeing her like this. She was the badass English teacher, not...a debutant. 

“Uhm” Kimberly tried to make the situation easier, but fell short when suggesting Trini’s best friend, “There’s Lauren?”

“Lauren has a _son”_ No daughter to speak of. If Amanda Clark could take her daughter Kendall to a daddy daughter dance surely _Mia Shiba_ could take little Shane to a tea party. That is...it was doubtful the twelve year old boy _wanted_ to go. There was no salvation to look forward to. 

Kimberly knew that this was going to be a personal struggle for Trini. To her wife, Eastland Academy formal events were like sunlight to a vampire. In her honest opinion, Trini was being so over dramatic. It was just a tea party. “Do this for Emma” Their teenage daughter was bummed to hear that Kimberly couldn’t go, that work pulled her away. Though hope wasn’t lost, if anything a different fire of excitement sparked in Emma when she asked Trini if she could go with her...it was a piece of her she could finally share with her _other_ mom. Something they could do together.

“I know, I know”

“Oh my gosh you look so pretty” Emma, already ready in a fashionable pink dress, stood at the open doorway of her mother’s room. She was grinning ear to ear upon seeing her mom in an uncharacteristic dress, “When was the last time you wore a _dress?_ Was it really Uncle Michael’s wedding?”

“I had no choice, I was _in_ the wedding” Trini groaned at the memory, rolling her eyes at her sister-in-law's taste. Thank god there were so many photos around, so no one would forget that floral print. 

“Do you want me to make you up?” Kimberly offered, Emma enthusiastically nodding and entering the room so her mother could help her with the final touches of her look. Another thing they had in common…

It wasn’t that Trini _didn’t_ know how to apply make up. In high school, as much as it came off that she didn’t care-she put the effort into her eyes, her lips, her accessories, her hair...only Emma was a very different girl. One who required a much _softer_ look. 

“Are you excited?” Kimberly needed to rest a hand on their daughter’s shoulder so Emma could sit still. Before Trini could even answer with a _fake yes,_ Emma continued on, “I convinced Gia to come” While Emma was looking forward to seeing her best friend in a dress, Trini felt the dread sink in her stomach. If _Gia_ was coming to the _mother/daughter_ _tea party_ that only meant…

_Fuck._

It meant Trini was going to have to deal with Rita for an entire afternoon.

*****

With Eastland Academy being a private school, Trini had grown used to it’s...upper class tendencies. She knew of the reputation she had to uphold as a member of the staff, as well as what was expected out of their students. With events such as this, it was the Academy’s goal to create a well rounded, well mannered, integral to society student body. Principal Udonna was a smart cookie, like a well oiled machine, events like this for the parents to be involved resulted in more donations to the Academy’s funding. By putting adults in the same room, it could become an unspoken competition of who was _better_ than the rest, who was _richer_ than the rest. As if that mattered when the Landsdown family were around, the rich _father’s_ had to compete for second best.

Trini dreaded being around the snooty clientele, while she loved her students...she wasn’t a big fan of dealing with _parents._ It wasn’t a big secret, because of Trini’s _job_ Emma received free tuition. Because of that she didn’t feel like she belonged here, while Kimberly rode it in stride. Trini could only pray that this wouldn’t turn into parents approaching her, upset with _her_ over their child’s English grade. 

“Gia, hi!” Emma took Trini’s hand and brought her in the direction of what could only be described as _the reject table._ Rita really, _really_ decided that a dark green leather dress would be appropriate for a _tea party._ Trini was about ready to scream and she wasn’t even at the table yet. Gia on the other hand wasn’t even wearing a dress. Ugh. If _Trini_ had to wear a dress, all the moms and daughters should have to. Gia wore what Trini _wanted_ to wear (before Kimberly set it aside to pull out a dress), a nice jacket, yellow dress shirt and slacks. Sabotage. Kimberly _100%_ sabotaged her wife. 

Like a gentlewoman, Gia got up from her seat to pull out the chair next to her for Emma to sit in. “You look amazing” She murmured to Emma, trying to keep her voice low around Trini. Though that didn’t stop Rita from fake coughing into her hand with a, “Suckup”

“What are you twelve?” Amanda Clark and her daughter Kendall sat across from the realtor and her daughter. With Amanda’s _past,_ she didn’t feel comfortable around the rich and the powerful mothers in the room. She was far too tired to step foot in that jungle, nor did she want to draw any unwanted attention to herself. While Kendall, well, she was excited to be around one of her favorite teachers. 

The last pairing at their little table, wasn’t even a _mother daughter_ combination but a _father daughter._ Jason Cranscott and his daughter Shelby Cranscott were in attendance. As the only _male_ at this event, it was only suiting that he sit in the corner with the others. He looked his best, but Trini could tell that underneath the smile, lied a very uncomfortable man. ...If Amanda Clark could go to a daddy daughter dance...Jason Cranscott could go to a mother daughter tea party. Not every family was created the same, single parent households, same sex households; Udonna was very flexiable when it came to supporting her parent base so kids could participate in events. After all, at the end of the day, the Academy’s first and foremost goal was to enrich the _child’s_ life. 

“Hey, you clean up nice” Jason offered a smile, happy to be around a parent he really felt a connection with. Like Gia, he was a gentleman and pulled out a chair for Trini. Emma and Shelby became teammates on the Dolphin’s when Emma was in eighth grade, Shelby in seventh. Being a _parent_ on an athletic team created a bond unlike any other. Jason, Trini and Rita all had to figure out ways to get to every away game, how to handle a group of tight knit girls when they wanted to have sleepovers and outings. There was a bond made when sitting around for _tournaments_ that lasted _all_ day...and that was just middle school. High School and trying out for the _Sharks_ would be the next natural step for their daughters and the process would only become intensified. 

“Not so bad yourself Cranscott” Trini was used to seeing Jason in _jeans_ and Eastland Academy gear to support Shelby on the court. Though, Jason and Trini quickly became friends _outside_ of the basketball team, especially when it came time for football season. Just two gays going out and getting a beer, watching a good game...and talking about their spouses, their kids... 

“It’s because I convinced him to shave” Shelby interjected her own two cents. The thirteen year old was very ready to call out her dad and take credit for him looking like a damn _supermodel._

“Ha” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, his ears starting to turn bright red, the bashful man didn’t like all of this attention on him. His daughter was really going to call him out and take full credit.

While Trini settled next to Rita, a way for Emma and Gia to remain together, the teacher glanced around to the other tables out of curiosity. The rest of Emma’s teammates were in attendance. Serena and her mother Emily shared a table with Hazel Landsdown and Hayley Park. A fourth mother daughter duo were at the table, undoubtedly there to suck up to Summer Landsdown or Tanya Park…

“Unfortunate” Rita lowered her voice, leaning a little closer to Trini. “I was hoping to hook a single _dad_ today if you know what I mean” That didn’t need to be explained. Oh, so Rita was on the prowl. Fun. 

“It’s a _mother daughter_ event” Trini hissed, though, if Jason could be here...Rita’s statement wasn’t...too off the wall. Go figure the only man here was very much gay and very much _not_ single.

Rita paused for a moment and shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not picky, you know...I was a lesbian in college”

 _“Oh my god”_ Trini already didn’t want to be here, but now she had to deal with this idiot.

Jason and Amanda exchanged a glance, clearly Rita wasn’t exactly the silent type. Rita sized up Amanda across the table...pretty blonde… “I’m seeing someone” Amanda was _very_ quick to shoot that down before Rita’s thoughts wandered _any_ further. 

“Mmm, well if you change your mind….”

Kendall’s frown said it all. As the daughter of Amanda Clark she was _not_ having a pleasant afternoon. Shelby’s eyes were wide, and Jason looked like he wanted to die...same buddy, Trini felt the same. The English teacher sent the stay at home dad a small smile, a silent promise that she would have to take him out to the bar sometime. A beer and a burger sounded so much better than tea and…. _small sandwiches._ For a tea party and etiquette, there was an awful amount of finger foods.

“You’ll want to drink it like this” Emma instructed Gia beside her, being raised by Rita Moran didn’t give Gia any sort of advantage this scenario. Shelby also paid close attention to how Emma was drinking her tea...pinky out.

“That’s actually wrong” Kendall, the know it all was quick to point out, “It’s a misconception” She wanted to impress her teacher with her vast historic knowledge, “The pinky out. It’s considered rude. It comes from the fact that cultured people would eat their tea goodies with three fingers and commoners would hold the treats with all five fingers. Thus was born the misguided belief that one should raise their pinky finger to show they were cultured”

“Oh…” Well, Emma certianly felt stupid. “I didn’t know” She spoke softly, Kendall earned a _very_ harsh glare from a defensive Gia.

“Huh” Shelby was very slow to click her finger into place.

Jason relieved the tension on Emma being called out with a joke, “That’s not what Spongebob taught me” Leave it to a dad.

“Oh Jesus” Rita rolled her eyes, leaning back to open her purse, offering the contents inside to the woman sitting next to her. “I can make our tea real _Irish_ if you’d like” Whiskey. Seriously? Trini had to shake her head at the other woman, _this_ was _not_ the place to bring straight up _whiskey._

“I _work_ here.” Trini was _not_ going to risk her job, even if the offer didn’t sound terrible… “Are you kidding right now?

“Suit yourself” Rita poured a shot of whiskey into her tea, much to the horror of Shelby and Kendall. Gia and Emma were pretty immune to Rita Moran’s _ways._ Rita could catch the contemplation in Amanda’s eye, “Bring you back to high school? Lemme guess, you were the cheerleader that snuck booze into the football games” She glanced to Kendall beside her, “Is that how that accident happened?”

“Cute.” Amanda gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed, if Rita was going to come for her and her _child,_ she was going to fire back. “And what truck stop backalley did _you_ hook up at?” The blonde brought her cup of tea to her lips, glaring at the woman in the leather dress.

“Do we get more of these?” Jason asked leaning back, glancing around to the other tables in search of more tiny sandwiches. He was far too hungry to have so little on his plate. Shelby placed her tiny sandwich on his plate, not wanting it. 

To think there was a day where Kimberly and Amanda didn’t get along at all. Trini knew that Kimberly would be _living_ for Amanda to clapback at Rita. The realtor darkly snickered, pointing a finger in Amanda’s direction, “That was good, I like you.” 

“Still not sleeping with you” That earned another chuckle from the loud woman in green.

“No, no.” Rita patted Gia’s head, messing up brilliant blonde locks, “This little brat was spring break of-”

“Mom!” A horrified Gia wanted to shut her mom up as _quickly_ as possible. The table did _not_ need to know of her little sleep around spree. Nothing like a good ol’conception story at the dinner table. The entire reason Gia didn’t _know_ who her father was, was due to Rita being so messed up and sleeping around with young college kids to celebrate her divorce from her ex-husband. Shelby, Kendall, Amanda and Jason all got to learn that the only accident at this table was Gia. Emma tried to comfort her best friend by placing a hand on her thigh. 

“Seriously?” Trini shook her head, glaring at Rita, “You’re supposed to be on your _best_ behavior.” No, Emma _loved_ this event and she wasn’t going to let the garbage ruin it. The real question was how in the hell did Rita sell houses left and right? She may’ve been a mess, but the woman knew how to sell. “Just _stop.”_ Trini’s scolding would have likely looked better if the cup in her hand wasn’t so tiny. “What kind of example are you trying to set for these girls? You’re an adult. Act like one.”

Rita didn’t appreciate being talked that way, as if she were a child or one of Trini’s students. She sat there in the moment, stewing, _thinking_ on whether or not staying here at this tea party was worth it. What was in it for her? Absolutely nothing it so appeared. “I don’t need this” She didn’t need _any_ of this. The woman narrowed her eyes, “Make sure Gia gets home.” She instructed. Without another word, or a chance for Gia to even plead with her mother to stay; Rita got up from her seat and walked over to the dessert table. Trini shook her head in disappointment watching the train wreck of a woman shove a couple of scones in her purse before making her final leave.

“My mother ladies and gentlemen” Gia tried to make light of the situation, but her shoulders slumped, her expression dejected. Sure. Trini didn’t _like_ to wear dresses or go to a stuffy uptight event like this...but she would _never_ abandon Emma at a mother-daughter event...much less ever. That’s simply what a parent _does_ for their child. 

Emma rubbed Gia’s back, she was the one who wanted the blonde to be here after all...if she hadn’t asked Gia to come...she wouldn’t have to face this. Shelby, Jason, Amanda and Kendall were all stunned in silence to see that Rita had up and _left._ No. Trini wasn’t surprised, only disappointed in her neighbor. “I’m so sorry” Emma murmured, putting the guilt on her own shoulders, “I just wanted you to have fun”

“S’fine…”

Hazel Landsdown left the central table to see what was going on over with the undesirables. She occupied Rita’s empty chair and rested a gentle hand on the blonde’s back. “What happened?”

“...Are you even allowed to be here?” 

Kendall’s question was met with a scoff from the heiress, “Rules don’t apply to me” Not when the likes of _Summer Landsdown_ was in the room. This wasn’t about a _tea_ party anymore...it was about a mother who didn’t care, one who was perfectly fine _leaving_ and _embarrassing_ her own child in front of the upper crust of Eastland Academy. “I didn’t see her call for a seat check”

“Mmm is that how the rules work at a tea party?” Amanda nudged her daughter and motioned her head in the direction of the center table. As much as she hated drawing attention to herself, she knew this would be the right thing to do. Gia needed her tribe, her girls to salvage her afternoon and help her feel better. “Come on” Amanda and Kendall Clark could switch places with Serena Fernandez and Hayley Park. Kendall wanted a more adult experience, a first class table with Summer Landsdown and Tanya Park, this would be a win in her book. 

Jason and Trini exchanged a glance, suddenly they became the chaperones to six young teenage girls. Trini had to confiscate Rita’s old tea cup so Hayley wouldn’t get her first taste of whiskey. Shelby eased the tension immediately by calling out Serena for poor tea party etiquette, “Oh my god you’re not supposed to have your pinky out” She was extremely quick to pull back something she learned from Kendall on the older girl. “That’s rude. I’m offended”

“Wait---” Serena looked to Hazel who simply tutted her head at her, “What?”

“Spongebob _lied”_ Jason made the entire table of girls laugh with an over dramatic realization.

After scones came desert and after desert of course came time for pictures. Udonna made sure to promote as much student body and community activity as much as possible. That and of course they were nice momentos to bring home, memories to last a lifetime. Usually Trini could roll her eyes at the blatant stretch of advertising...but upon seeing the six girls line up for a photo, five girls in dresses and one girl in her suit, she had to let go of her reservations. They were having _fun,_ and at the end of the day that was what mattered. 

Ah crap it was soon time for mother daughter--or in Jason’s case, father-daughter photos. Emma took a moment to pull Trini aside and hug her mother tightly, “Thank you…” 

“For what?” Trini asked, god, Emma was already growing to be taller than her. She was growing up so damn fast.

Trini was expecting something along the lines of telling Rita off, “I know it’s hard for you” Emma knew what she was asking of her mother, “It would’ve been so easy for you to sit back and make fun of all of this” With a hand she motioned behind her, “But you didn’t…” In fact she did the opposite and told Rita off, as the other woman was clearly ruining the afternoon for everyone at the table. “I really appreciate that”

“...Em, if it’s something you care about, I’m here to support you 100%” It didn’t matter what the hell it was. At the end of the day Trini wanted to see Emma thrive in whatever atmosphere she chose. Trini sat through enough princess parties to know that even if Emma played basketball, she would never be the tomboy Trini was growing up. “If that means tea and crumpets then so be it”

Emma was thrilled to take a photo with her mother, it felt like the _perfect_ way to punctuate the afternoon. Just the two of them. Only...something felt off in Trini's gut, Gia. The poor thing had to watch from her table as each of her friends and their mothers (and Shelby and Jason) be apart of a memory. What did the blonde have to take away from this? Another disappointment. Trini grabbed the photographers attention, "Just one more" She offered to give him an extra five dollar bill for his trouble, but he followed her line of sight, refusing to take her money.

"Gia, why don't you step in with us?" Trini called, Emma beamed, the young girl was quick to grab Gia by her hands and drag her to her feet. 

"You don't have to do this" The blonde mumbled, she could barely _look_ at the English teacher. "...I'm not your kid"

"You come around the house and eat our food enough" Trini laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. Gia was _always_ over at Trini and Kimberly's house it was a wonder they hadn't adopted her yet. With the blonde living only 5 houses down the street...she and Emma had plenty of sleepovers over the years. 

Emma was quick to envelope her best friend in a hug to show just how much the other girl was loved by this family. Gia's smile was small, a bit broken, but her eyes said it all, "...Thanks Mrs. G-H." 

*****

“How did it go?” An inquiring Kimberly found her wife in bed, reading a book and drinking out of a wine glass. Trini needed it to decompress after _that_ exhausting social event. The _first_ thing that came off when she got home was the damn yellow dress, she didn’t forget that her wife tricked her into it to begin with.

“Well, as expected with Rita in tow.” Trini closed the book, patting the bed next to her so her wife could sit. 

“How’s Gia?” Kimberly asked, it was sad how routine the question was. The pair had to constantly look out for Emma’s best friend...hoping that she wouldn’t get into trouble. “Is she okay?” Far too many times Gia had been let down by her mother. Trini and Kimberly were used to picking up the pieces of a broken child. 

“She’ll be okay” 

“And you?” Kimberly tilted her head, “I know that’s not exactly your cup of tea” No pun intended, “...but” The marketing guru handed Trini a scrapbook that Emma had been working on. Their daughter was so obsessed with making memory books, that as soon as she came home she wanted to make a page dedicated to the tea party. One picture of Gia and Emma, one picture of the six girls in their formal outfits...and one of Emma and Trini...a sight to warm even Trini’s heart. “She really had fun”

“It wasn’t the _worst_ thing in the world” Trini smiled, her fingers tracing the plastic protection cover so her fingerprints wouldn’t smudge the photo, “I didn’t _hate_ it” As time had gone on, Trini felt like she was losing Emma to Kimberly...a photo like this reminded her that just because she wasn’t as soft around the edges, that Emma still cared for her...wanted her to be included in her interests. This was simply her way of trying to reach out to her other mother.

“So...you’re saying you’d do it again?”

Trini sighed, knowing that future her may regret saying this, “What if we _all_ went next year? As a family” 

“She’d really love that” Kimberly leaned down to kiss her wife but Trini wisely tilted her head back, “What?”

“You have to promise me that I don’t have to wear a dress next year”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Kimberly glanced up to the ceiling, trying to sound _as innocent_ as possible. She waited a few seconds, knowing she was guilty. If the crime was getting Trini into a dress? She’d gladly pay for the consequences every time. “Fine, I _promise”_

All of these years and getting Trini into formal wear was still like pulling teeth...


End file.
